


We Could've Gotten Taught, But It Was Worth It

by lgbtcomics



Series: The joys of being Peter Parker [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Life is Strange (video game) - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, theyre juniors in high school now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcomics/pseuds/lgbtcomics
Summary: They're just teenagers being teenagers.





	We Could've Gotten Taught, But It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> depression is a bitch lol

Sophomore year passed, the seniors left, they were now juniors. It’s been a crazy roller coaster since then. Peter is in a relationship with no other than, Wade Wilson. The boy Peter thought he had no idea who he was. Fast forward to present day, now they’re in a relationship. Wade had finally asked Peter to be his official boyfriend on their fourth date. Of course, Peter said yes, how could he not? He had liked Wade for over a year. 

Although, it was difficult to maintain a relationship without your best friend knowing. Maybe if Wade was a girl it’d be easier to introduce them to each other. Ned did meet Wade couple times before, but not enough to actually know how Wade is as a person. He didn’t have any classes with Ned, they were both saddened by that. On the upside, he has Wade in his third class, College Algebra. It was right before lunch too, so they would always walk together to the cafeteria. Peter was in the last class of the day, Honors U.S history. The teacher was talking about a test they were going to have on Friday, Peter was paying attention until his butt vibrated. He sneakily got his phone out and hid it under the table. ‘New Message: Wade (:’ 

From: Wade (:  
‘hey petey come to the bathroom in d hall ;)’ 

Wade was right on time because the teacher just finished talking to the class. He raises his hand, “Can I use the restroom?”

The teacher just nodded, attending to another student whose hand was raised.

Now he’s off to the bathroom to meet his awesome boyfriend. _I like saying that. Boyfriend. My boyfriend, Wade Wilson, we’re boyfriends, he likes me._ His cheeks feel a little warm, Wade has the power to always make Peter blush, yet they’ve been dating for a little over eight months now, shouldn’t he be used to it by now? An arm comes out of nowhere and yanks Peter into the bathroom. It’s all a rush, next thing Peter knew is that he was being pinned to the wall and someone was smashing their lips together. He tensed, then realized it was Wade and melted into Wade’s hold. He moves his lips in rhythm with Wade’s, he’s gotten better at kissing… and other things, thanks to Wade’s help. The kiss was heated and messy, yet still held meaning in it, not like the fake love in badly-acted pornos. Wade’s hands roam around Peter’s torso, then make their way to his crotch, palming him through the rough fabric.

“Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about you, Peter. All day I could only think about your pretty cock in my mouth.” 

“Wade… We’re going to get caught.” It would be nice to get a blowjob right now, considering he’s already half hard. 

“I locked the door and no one else is in here. I’ll make it quick.” Wade is sucking the spot on Peter’s neck that makes his knees feel weak, fingers lay steady on the waistband of Peter’s pants.

Peter couldn’t say no, they both want it and he doesn’t like the idea of walking back to class with a tent in his pants. “Okay.” Peter whispers to him. That's all Wade needs and he’s on his knees pulling down his pants along with his underwear. Peter’s dick sprung free in front of Wade.

He slowly pumped his hands up and down Peter’s length, his thumb rubbing over the slit. He was well above average, five and a half inches was Wade’s estimate. He teasingly ran his tongue along of the underside of his length. Peter’s trembling gave Wade motivation to keep going, knowing he’s enjoying it as much as Wade is. He kept his hand down at the base and flicked his tongue around the head. Peter’s hips flinch back and his bare ass hits the cold wall behind him. He gasps when Wade’s mouth is around him and his tongue still focused on the tip. Wade pins Peter’s hips to the wall and starts bobbing his head back and forth, teeth barely grazing the shaft. 

Peter’s breathing picks up as Wade moves faster. 

“Aah! Wade!” Wade loves hearing that. His name while Peter's losing it. He looks up at Peter, his eyes are shut and his mouth agape. Wade pulls out to catch his breath, still keeping his hand on his cock slowly making his way up and down his cock. Peter bites his lip and breathes through his nose, attempting to not make too much noise. Peter feels myself going back into Wade’s warm, wet mouth. Wade’s nose hits the pubic bone, his cheeks become hollow and swallows around Peter. His movements are faster now, humming in the back of his throat when he’s at the base, then sucking as he moves to the head of his cock. Wade’s mouth leaves his cock, needing to breathe again, saliva dripping from his lips. He strokes Peter and twists his wrist as his hand goes up and down. He looks up at Peter again. 

“You like that, Peter? Your amazing cock in my mouth? Like the way I can fit you down my throat?” He loves teasing Peter, it's so amusing to him, how he can make him weak in the knees. 

“Yes, Wade, I love it!” Peter manages to say through the gasps. 

Wade’s back on his dick, moving his mouth painfully slow. Peter groans and grips Wade’s hair, holding him in place as he trusts in his mouth at a faster pace. Soon, Wade bobs his head to match the timing of Peter’s hips. 

“God, Wade. I’m c-close.” He warns him. Wade continues to suck him off even though Peter had stood still. Peter is panting at this point, already feeling himself come to an end. Peter moans in bliss as he comes in Wade’s mouth. Wade sucks the tip, trying his best to swallow it all. Peter becomes soft in Wade’s mouth, moaning quietly in post-orgasm. They were both trying to catch their breaths. Wade is back up on his feet and presses his lips on Peter’s tenderly. 

“You’re amazing, Pete.” Wade’s looking him in the eyes, he’s trying to avoid saying the ‘L’ word, Peter can tell. He’s been avoiding it for a while now. Peter isn’t sure if he should say it either, so he decided to wait on it. Is it too early to say it? Peter didn’t know, this is his first romantic relationship, he’ll just have to go with the flow, with whatever feels natural. 

“We should get back to class.” Peter breathes out. 

“Yeah, let’s go to class, even though the bell already rang.” 

“What? When?” Peter was already pulling his pants back up, with a confused face. 

“When I was giving you head.” Wade answers calmly. Then checking his phone, “About five minutes ago.” 

“Maybe you should stay at my place for a bit and I can return the favor.” Peter says seductively, he got better at flirting as well. 

“That sounds great, baby boy.” Wade smiled back at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Peter is genuinely happy with his life, he had straight A’s, amazing friends and parents, and a beautiful boyfriend. He thought nothing could go wrong, he hoped he was right. 

. 

They arrived back at Peter’s house, his parents weren't home either so they were simply cuddling on the couch. Peter playing Life is Strange, and Wade watching. 

“He totally likes her.” Wade breaks the comfortable silence. 

“Yeah, Warren makes it pretty obvious. He doesn't even try to hide it.” A memory surfaces in Peter’s mind. Back when he had tried to hide his crush on Wade, yet somehow Michelle found out about it. He still wonders why she hasn’t said anything about it, he just knew he was thankful for it. 

“Too bad Max is a lesbian.” 

“How so?” 

“Oh please, all she cares about it is Chloe. Max always saving her from something. They even went skinny dipping together. Max won't even bat an eye for Warren. Ya’know why? Because she likes Chloe.” Wade points out. 

The assumption makes Peter laugh a little. “If that’s the case, then poor Warren, doesn’t even know and he’s trying to hit that.” 

They return to being quiet, letting the tv provide sound. Peter hears the front door unlock, then repositions so he wasn’t too suspiciously close to Wade. Wade does the same. 

“Hey, dad. How was work?” Peter pokes his head over the couch. 

“Hey, kiddo. Work went well. How was  
school today?” 

_I got a blowjob in the bathroom today._ “It was good. Wade’s here too.” Then averts his attention back to the game.  

“Hello, Mr. Rogers.” Wade waves from the living room. 

“Oh, hey, Wade.” Steve sends a friendly smile to him, he likes Wade, he makes Peter happy and is a good person to be around. “You guys have any homework?” 

“Yeah.” The high schoolers say in unison. “We’ll do it right now, just let me save.” Peter adds. He gets his backpack and Wade goes in the kitchen to get snacks for the both of them. It’s like a second home to Wade, both of Peter’s parents like him so he hopes they’d be okay with Wade dating their son. 

. 

it was around seven when Wade left. Peter would like the thank his parents for being the kind of people to knock, or else they would’ve seen him and Wade cuddling on his bed. That would’ve been awkward to explain. He’d also been thinking about telling people they were a couple, of course, Wade was supportive with what Peter decided. He still has no idea how or when he’ll tell his parents. _I should at least tell Ned and Michelle about us, they’re, like, my best friends. They’ll be completely cool about me being with another man, I think._

**Author's Note:**

> life is strange is such an amzing game and it doesnt get enough attention


End file.
